Guardians and Angels
by claradoctor11love
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester have been hunting monsters and demons and searching for who killed their mother ever since her death. And what keeps them safe through their ordeals are their Guardian Angels. However, when Dean and Sam's Angels are cast out of Heaven and land on Earth, everything changes for the Angels Estielle and Castiel and the brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first Supernatural FanFic! I really loved writing it, and I hope you all love it as much as I do!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural, only the character Estielle.**

* * *

'Sam, how do you think monsters first started?' 'Someone had hell for children. I don't know, Dean. They're just here.' Dean and his brother were sitting at a diner, an empty cheeseburger wrapper and pie tin in front of the older of the two. 'I just hope we don't have to deal with as many as there have been lately. It seems like their mom's giving birth to more and more every day.'

Bastille's _Blame _began playing on the diner's radio, and as Dean played along to the drumbeats with his pie tin and the table, none of them noticed the man in a trench coat who had suddenly appeared inside of the Impala, his dark wings shrinking into his back. And they didn't see the glow around him fade, or his face, too angelic to be human, which was bloodied and bruised, staring at them.

When the brothers paid for their food, they walked back to the car, arguing lightly about the driver, Dean winning as usual. After they got in and closed the doors, they froze when they heard a voice from the backseat say, 'Hello, Dean. It's nice to finally meet you after saving your ass so much.'

* * *

Castiel was forced to the Gates, where his brothers, younger and older, tried pushing him out. He dug his heels into the ground, which caused one of the older Angels to punch the downgraded Captain in the face, and then another Angel, and another, until Castiel was on the verge of passing out. His white wings became black as one of the elders touched them and hissed, 'You have attempted, Castiel, to change the will of Our Father. You are outcast to have your Assignment become your Guardian, and though you may keep your powers, you are barred from returning here until He has forgiven you.' He turned to the other angels. 'Push him out.' Almost all the angels rushed to him, all but one. Estielle, Sam's Guardian, only placed her hand on her heart, and bowed her head, a shimmering tear falling silently down her cheek for the loss of her partner in protecting.

He was grabbed by the shoulders, back, legs and arms, and thrown out of the Gates. He couldn't move, couldn't see. All he knew was that he wasn't with them anymore. He was on Earth, that place he wanted to help, that place where he had been for thirty years and then died, where his Assignment lived. And he could tell that they had sent him to his new Guardian as soon as he landed. Their car was a dump, and as always, a box of cassettes, of something called 'rock music,' as Dean always said. As his eyes began to swell shut, Castiel heard two people approaching the car.

'Sam, you are not driving the damn car, you always turn it to some crap station I have to live with forever.' 'Don't be such a jerk, Dean.' 'Don't be such a bitch, Sam.' The front doors opened. Castiel looked at Dean, only able to see the side of his face. But he did look even better up close than he was used to seeing his Assignment. As the car roared to life, Castiel murmured, 'Hello, Dean. It's nice to finally meet you after saving your ass so much.'

Dean turned around, jumping when he saw the beat up and wounded person in the back seat. 'Who the hell are you?' 'My…my name is Castiel. I'm an Angel. Well, I was your Guardian Angel, but they…they threw me out and I landed in your car.' Sam furrowed his eyebrows. 'Prove it. How are you an Angel?' 'You know how Dean almost got stabbed in the neck by a possessed woman, only to have her get a heart attack and die right there? That was me. And when you nearly drowned? I pulled you up, Dean. I abandoned my post in Heaven just to save you, and they warned me to not do it again, and then you got your ass in another lake, and I left again, and now I'm outcast, just because I saved your life.'

Dean hesitated before speaking, and stared at the angel. 'You…you got cast out of the nice place in the sky because you saved my goddamn life? If one of those sons of bitches comes down here-' 'No, no, it wasn't because I saved you, Dean. It was because I'm supposed to rescue my assigned person only if it can be done from Heaven. But in those cases, where you would otherwise drowned, I would have been assigned to someone else, which would have been horrible. I've seen more of humanity being assigned to you than with any other person I've had the duty of guarding. I was cast out because I couldn't let you die.' Dean looked to his brother, who was just as shocked. Why would an angel be so ready to risk his place in Heaven just to save a single person?

* * *

When the trio reached the hotel that the brothers were staying, Dean turned back to Castiel. 'You've got other clothes, right? Like an angel toga or something?' The angel cocked his head to one side. 'Angel toga? I'm confused.' Dean huffed a large breath. 'No other clothes besides a trench coat and a suit. Brilliant. Fine, you can have a pair of Sam's clothes to sleep in tonight, I bet you're bitch ass tired after being thrown out of Heaven.' They got out of the car, to the room that they had rented out for a week. There were four areas; a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a lounge. Cas, upon entering, picked up one of the brother's books, titled 'How to Deal with Death.' Dean was reading it. Probably having to do with being raised up from Hell by the trench coat wearing angel. Or the countless times loved ones had been brutally snatched away by monsters and demons. Both seemed plausible.

Sam walked out of the bedroom carrying a pile of clothes. 'Here, some pants, shirts, pyjamas, and other stuff. Washed them all this morning, so they're clean. Seriously.' Castiel warily took the load of fabric in his arms, and stared at it. 'You wear these things? They look…uncomfortable.' Sam shrugged. 'Better than sleeping in a trench coat and suit.' Castiel went into the bathroom, and as he undressed, avoided the mirror at all costs. He didn't want to see how horribly his brothers had harmed him.

When he walked out, in a white t shirt and in flannel pants, he sat on the couch, staring at nothing. Humans were taking care of him. It was supposed to be the other way around. He was brought out of his deep thoughts by Dean, who sat down next to him. 'So, Castiel, what do you think of this place so far?' The angel said nothing for a bit, too eager to go back home. 'I'm in want of my home with my brothers and my Father. But they have not forgiven me, so I guess it's alright. I do wish it was a bit cleaner, though. The air is too thick with dust. It's not clean. It's…uncomfortable.' Dean nodded. 'Yeah, the world's pretty fucked up right now, but sometimes it can be pretty nice, you'll see.' Castiel smiled to his Guardian. 'You'll be a good guard for me, Dean Winchester,' 'Thanks, Cas. I'm glad I can be here for you.'

Suddenly, they heard a fluttering of wings, and looking up, saw a beautiful girl of about seventeen or eighteen in front of them, wearing a floral dress and brown boots, her long red-gold hair in a long braid wrapped around her head like a crown, and light wings were folding into her back like a bird's until they were gone. She was crying, and looked just as beat up as Castiel had in the car. She spoke, her voice wavering, on the verge of tears. 'Hello, Dean, Castiel…' Her voice suddenly faltered, becoming sobs.

'Oh, God,' she cried out, falling to the floor in a heap. 'This poor child, she prayed for me so badly, her memories are horrid! Her innocence was compromised by her father, Castiel! Why would a father do that?' Cas held the younger angel's face, closed his eyes. Dean watched in awe as the girl's face healed in seconds, her tears sunk into her skin, and her cheeks glowed a light pink. Castiel stared straight into the other angel's eyes. 'Estielle, what happened?' Estielle sniffed, her deep, short breaths shaking her body. 'I t-t-tried convincing them t-to le-et you co-ome back, b-b-but they all th-thought of me as a t-trai-aitor. They wouldn't l-listen t-t-to Our Fa-ather, e-eve-en though He said I had honour-a-able and innocent in-intents, b-b-but they c-cast me ou-out anyway-ay!' She melted into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably as he tried to comfort her, to no avail. Cas looked up at Dean, whose face had the question 'Are you two together?' written clear as day all over it. 'I'm like a father to her, she's like my daughter. I've taken care of her for years, but God has for a longer time, although we don't see Him. I'm basically all she's got.'

Just then, Sam bolted into the room, and just as he was saying, 'Is everything okay? I heard someone crying…' He stopped in his tracks, and stared at the angelic girl, her bright blue eyes reflecting the pain his own held. He walked slowly towards her, kneeling down to her level. 'Hello. You must be my Guardian Angel.' She nodded. 'Yes… I mean, I was. Castiel and I met when we were both made your family's Guardians when the Winchester family began, and you two have made guarding an experience, much better than your great, great grandfather. All he did was sit in his house and eat.' Sam laughed, and the young angel joined in, wiping her tears off with the back of her hand. Sam held out his hand, and she paused before taking it, letting him help her onto her feet. 'What's your name?' 'Estielle, or Estelle, which is my Earth name. I was born when Our Father created the stars.' 'No wonder you're so gorgeous.'

She beamed, her eyes sparkling like starlight, showing her name immediately. 'Th-thank you, that's one of the nicest things I've heard…' Sam held her up, and hugged her. 'Thanks for saving me all those times I would have died.' She didn't say anything, only smiled. 'Where are you sleeping?' She shrugged. 'I don't know. Probably on the floor.' Sam shook his head. 'No way. How about this. I'll sleep on the floor, you can sleep in my bed. Is that alright with you, Estielle?' She nodded, and nearly fell down yet again, her eyes closed and her legs slack. Sam picked her up effortlessly, and nodded to Cas and Dean before taking her to the bedroom. Castiel looked down. 'I suppose it's good night, then.' Dean shifted his gaze around the room before getting up. 'Yeah. Thanks for helping me out and all.' 'Goodnight, Dean, don't die while I'm asleep.' Dean winked. 'I'll try not to.'

* * *

**There is chapter 1! I hope you all like it! Please review and give me ideas, I need the help cos of school induced writers block. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! Sorryi if it's short, but oh, well! I like this one, it's taken me a while because of school and all that. But I promised on my tumblr that I'd update my stories as my birthday present to everybody, and I am! Thanks for waiting during the super long haitus!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural, just the character Estielle.

* * *

Later in the day, the four of them went into the town-named ironically enough-of Heaven. It was so small they were all able to walk the outside of it in less than an hour. After going past the town hall for a third time, Sam stopped. 'Okay, this is getting boring. You two need clothes, especially Estielle, since she can't borrow anything from Dean or me. So, Cass, go with Dean. Estielle, come with me.' He held out his hand, which the angel took swiftly in her own. She turned around, and waved to Castiel, who only looked at her with a solemn face. He knew she was never going to go home as long as she had Sam. And he was never leaving as long as he had Dean.

Estielle and Sam went down the street, still hand in hand, people (mainly teenage girls and guys) staring at them, and the angel heard one of the girls -quite louder than she may have meant to- say, 'Lucky bitch, he's hot. I wouldn't mind having _him_ for a night.' But the couple ignored the whistles and the hollers, happy that they were together, without Dean making awkward jokes she couldn't understand that well, or Castiel freaking out about her being able to go back to Heaven.

As they both roamed through the town, they would stop periodically at storefronts, Estielle having eyes set on clothes like her Guardian's; plaid shirts, jeans, boots. They finally gave up searching, and went back to the hotel. Upon entering the group's room, Sam hollered, 'Estielle and I are gonna go to Chicago, we'll be back in a few hours.' As he was moving towards the keys on the small dining table, he said to his brother, who was sitting on the couch, 'Hey, Dean, which name should I use at the bank? You got any still worth money?' 'Yeah, Richard Hampton, died he was 30, worth ten mill. Should help while shopping with the girl. Sorry, I mean Estielle. Just take out a couple hundred, though.' Sam smiled and waved bye to Castiel, who, with a face of utter seriousness, said darkly, 'If she gets hurt, the fires of God are going to burn you, I swear.' Estielle frowned. 'I can take care of myself, Castiel, don't worry. I'll be fine.' She kissed him on the cheek. 'See you soon!' She skipped out the door, leaving her best friend and father figure to stare at the door until she came back.

* * *

Estielle was breath taken. She couldn't focus on one thing as Sam drove down the freeway, always drifting to look at him. After all, she hadn't been able to see him up close for 25 years. How come she wasn't allowed to? It's not like seeing him during those years would have hurt anyone.

Sam broke the hour long silence by asking her, 'So, you and Cass have been guarding my family all this time, huh?' She nodded. 'Yes. Well, not every single _person_, but two family members per generation. Mainly the ones that hunt demons, so we can keep them around to help balance out the problem for us when we're not able to interfere.' Sam swallowed, and stopped the car as they got into a heavy traffic jam. 'Who did you guard before…before me?' Estielle felt her heart speed up. He had indirectly asked what she had hoped he wouldn't; why his mother had died. 'I…your mother. I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do. Nobody at all expected it, there wasn't any warning, God-' Sam turned red, his face both full of anger and sadness. 'Why didn't God do anything, Estielle?! Why didn't He do anything, if He apparently sees every single damn thing!?' She didn't speak. He shook his head and his voice wavered. 'I didn't mean to yell at your dad. I couldn't help it. Please…' Suddenly she was kissing him again, a hand on his cheek, a thumb wiping away a tear that fell down his face. Estielle shook her head. 'Don't apologise. I can't help but blame him, he was supposed to look after her while Cass and I guarded Bobby during this huge fight with a big demon for a bit before another angel could guard him, after his old angel was killed by a high ranking demon.' Sam kissed her again, and a car behind them blared its horn, and the driver rolled down his window and screamed, 'You two, fuck somewhere else, not in fucking traffic that's MOVING!' They broke apart and sped up towards Chicago, hands held tightly between their seats.

There is chapter 2! I hope you all liked it, and make sure to read the new chapter of my Whouffle story when it's up. Thanks for being the best people EVER!3


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! It's especially long to make up for the haitus... Hope you guys like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural, just the character of Estielle.**_

* * *

'Yeah, sorry I had to call again, Cas is being overprotective of her, wants to know where you are and how long till you get back. Okay. Yeah…Shit, that's heavy. Come back soon, man. Tell her we say hi, 'kay? Yeah. Okay, see ya. Bye.' Dean closed his phone, and sat down next to Castiel at the dinner table. 'They're on the interstate, should be about an hour.' Castiel still couldn't calm himself down. He was nervous; After all, he considered her his daughter in a way, and he knew that she saw him like her father. But Sam was changing her. She wasn't worrying about how if she really had occasion, she would be killed if she wanted to go home, she was worried about if Sam would take her to a city to buy her clothes.

'Cas? You alright?' Castiel looked up at Dean. 'Yes? What, are they okay? Sorry, I'm just…lost in my thoughts.' Dean laughed, smiling widely. Castiel jumped when he suddenly felt his heart seem to clench in his chest, like a fist being tightened before a fight. Dean raised an eyebrow. 'You okay, man?' 'Yes, I'm fine. My heart just did something weird, like clenched a bit. It's alright now.' Dean chuckled and got up, going to the front door and pulling on his faded brown leather jacket. 'I'm going to buy some stuff. You game?' Cas sat perfectly still. 'I'll just wait. Here. Can you, uh… get me a piece of pie?' Dean was halfway out the door, stopped, and turned. 'I was going to get you one in the first place,' he said happily, and closed the door behind him. Castiel was alone, a father waiting for his daughter to come home after a first date, but also like a person waiting for a friend. Or someone more…

* * *

Sam and Estielle used the last of the three hundred dollars spent on Estielle's new wardrobe on a long lasting addition, which she loved more than anything. 'Sam, Castiel is going to kill me when he sees it,' she laughed, turning around to glance at the already healed Enochian tattoo- which readAngel of Light- on her left shoulder blade as the pair walked out of the tattoo parlour. Sam wrapped his hands around Estielle's waist, picking her up and spinning her in a circle. 'I don't care, it looks awesome. For real.' He put her down, and she looked down at the concrete, brought a piece of stray hair behind her ear. 'Anyways, Sam, thanks for everything. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave, I just wanted to say thanks.' He smiled and opened the passenger door for her, closing it again after she got into the Impala. As they drove back to the motel, Estielle smiled to herself. She had gotten a smaller one while Sam had gone to the bathroom, just two letters on the inside of her wrist. SW. SW.

Meanwhile, Dean sat on the couch in the hotel room, eating his pie slowly, knowing that Castiel was staring at him, making the back of his neck tingle annoyingly. The put the plate down of the small coffee table sitting in front of a small television.

'Cas, seriously, the last time someone stared at me like that, I got laid.'

Castiel tilted his head to one side, noticing Dean's face turn a bright shade of red. He got up out of his chair, going over to sit next to Dean, who froze.

'I-I mean, the last time somebody looked at me for thirty minutes, that happened.'

Castiel turned to him. Dean saw the angel's demeanour change out of the corner of his eye, and Dean had to look down and clear his throat.

'So, Cas, um…you ever been with someone? You know, _with_ someone?'

Castiel turned away quickly, and said nothing. Dean smirked.

'Never?' he teased, 'Not even an angel?' Castiel swallowed and hesitated.

'N-no…No one ever has appealed to my…feelings.'

Dean continued to move closer. 'What if someone does now? Because you helped them out a lot?'

There was silence where Dean was the one now staring at Cas, the same stare that got somebody into his bed for a night.

'And who is that, then?'

Dean threw his hands up in the air, and said loudly, 'GODDAMIT, ME, CAS!' He shook his head, smiled, and held Cas' face in his hands. He spoke softer. 'Cas, you've saved me, you got warned for saving me, hell, you got kicked out of _HEAVEN _for saving me! You know how I've been with all of those women, not for a long time, just for a night and then I leave? It's because I can't deal with a relationship, not normally. But I can't…When I look at you, I can't talk. I haven't known you for a day, but I feel like I've known you for years. And I only ever feel like I've known someone for that long if they mean a lot to me.'

The angel was shocked. 'Are you saying you have feelings for me? You… Do you love me?' Dean laughed. 'Yes, you idiot.'

Cas looked up. 'He won't care at all, Dean. I'm just telling you that He won't care.'

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'What do you mean?'

Castiel didn't know why he moved a hand to Dean's face, why he didn't let go even as Dean leaned over him.

'He…God won't care if I love you. He never has cared, as long as two people love each other.' Dean inhaled lightly, so short a breath that Castiel could hardly hear. Then he laughed. 'Then those people who don't like it can just fuck off.'

And he kissed Castiel, softly and slowly, and neither of them cared about anything else in the world. And then the door opened, and Sam yelled, 'OH MY GOD!'

* * *

'Cas, can you explain to me why you and Dean were kissing? I just…need to wrap it around my head…'

Castiel was sitting on one side of the dinner table, Estielle on the other. Both were completely silent, enough to hear the cars driving down a nearby interstate.

Cas looked down at his thumbs, twisting them in circles before talking. 'I think it's like you and Sam. After a bit, after seconds of knowing each other, you fell for him, he fell for you. He told you he was grateful for saving his life over and over again when Dean couldn't. What Dean you share with Sam, what I have with Dean, it's a profound bond. Nothing else in the world can change that.'

'So…that's why you were kissing?'

'Well, he told me he loved me. I told him.'

'So, what, he's bi? I mean, he _did_ do it with a lot of women, and I'm guessing that…you'll be doing it with him soon?'

Castiel blushed. 'I don't…me…Estielle, why do you say that?'

She cleared her throat, scratched the back of her neck, and turned her head in the other direction, anywhere but his face. 'Well, because-because…' Cas bored his gaze into her eyes, and she exhaled and looked up at him silently. When she got no response, when what she was trying to say through her look wasn't understood, she stood up and yelled, 'YOU KNOW WHY SAM AND I WERE AN HOUR LATE? BECAUSE WE WERE IN THE BACK OF THE GODDAMN CAR! I LET HIM! HE DIDN'T FORCE ME, HELL, I WELCOMED IT! COME ON, CAS! HOW THE HELL DID YOU NOT REALISE IT?!' She suddenly looked mortified. 'I'm sorry, Castiel, don't hurt him. Please, please don't hurt Sam. I love him, Cas. I really, really do. I'd do anything for him. Just like you would for Dean. Just do not hurt Sam. It was my fault, anyway. I kissed him, we pulled over, and it just… it started with me.'

* * *

_Sam and Estielle drove back toward the motel, the angel admiring the two letters on her wrist. They stopped at a red light. _

_'__What's that? I didn't see you get it…'_

_Estielle turned to him, took his face in one hand. 'It's initials in Enochian. SW. So I'll have you with me whenever you're gone.'_

_She brought her lips to his, and he laughed. 'That's a bit soppy, huh?'_

_She smiled into his mouth. 'Yeah, it seems a bit stupid when you really think about it. I bet you totally hate me, huh?'_

_He nodded. 'Yeah.' He grabbed her hair, pulled her face even closer to his, and they jumped apart as soon as a car blared its horn. They laughed. _

_'__That's the second time today,' Estielle said, biting her lip, 'And they said that we should go somewhere else.' _

_'__Yeah, they did.'_

_She grinned, and as he accelerated, she whispered into his ear, 'Then let's go somewhere else.' He turned to her, and saw her eyes flash, almost like a white fire that flared and died in a second. He stepped on the gas, and they sped past the town, past the motel they should have been, past everything, until there was nothing but them and the Impala. Sam pulled the car over, taking the keys out of the ignition and putting them onto the dashboard. Estielle got out of the passenger seat and moved so she was on Sam's lap, putting one leg on each side of his body. 'This girl, she's like me. We've never done this before, Sam.'_

_He held her face and kissed her slowly. 'It's alright,' Sam said softly, stroking her cheek. 'It's me, Estielle, and you trust me, right?' _

_She nodded, eyes closed. _

_'__And you know that I would rather die than hurt you at all. I promise.' _

_She looked straight into his eyes, straight into his soul, and, clear as day, saw that he was telling the truth._

_She kissed him again, but even she didn't expect how hard she did it, almost hungrily. Sam locked his fingers in her hair, keeping her mouth on his. He bit her lower lip, causing her to laugh, and her eyes suddenly caught that bright white fire again._

_ '__Sam, I love you...' Her voice was different, and he was entranced. It was like a singing melody, sweet and beautiful, but also full of demand. He suddenly realised that it was the real angel speaking to him, Estielle's real voice, her real eyes. They eyes darkened to the piercing blue, and he picked her up, got out of the car, and opened the back door, setting her on her back. Estielle simply looked at the door, and it closed behind him. Sam fell slowly so he was on top of her, and they kissed again, but more feverishly than he expected, even more than he ever had with Ruby while Dean was away, before she had betrayed them. Estielle grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and brought it up over his head, doing the same to her own. Sam resumed kissing her, simultaneously unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans while she kicked off her boots and pulled the denim off her legs. She unbuckled his belt, whipping it off of his belt loops effortlessly, like the leather was string. She undid his pants just as quickly, and had them off in what seemed to be even quicker. Sam slowly pulled away, and just looked at Estielle's eyes, her swollen and red lips and her once neatly combed hair that was now tangled around her like a twisting waterfall of fire. She held his face in her hands, and whispered, _

_'__You don't need to be worried about me. I wouldn't go back to Heaven even if my brothers and sisters offered me a seat right next to God, not with how they treated me and Cas. There's nothing up there for me anymore. Now that I've found something better than Heaven to live with.' She pulled his briefs to his knees before holding his hands and bringing them to her waist. Sam saw her face change and become completely and utterly serene, and he felt like he was seeing it again for the first time, like he had just seen Heaven on Earth._

_'__Estielle, Cas…he's gonna kill me if he finds out about this…'_

_'__I won't let him do that. I won't let him, Sam.'_

_'__Are you sure you-'_

_Estielle smiled and whispered, quietly as possible so he had to lean down to hear._

_'__I know you know what to do now. And I'm happy about it, Sam. I'm happy that it's you. You are the first person I have ever loved this way, and I think the only person I'll ever love this way, too. I'm ready for this.'_

* * *

Castiel focused his eyes straight at Estielle, reading her face as she stared blankly at the wall, her eyes glinting in the way that showed she was remembering her time with Sam. He held both of her hands, bringing her attention back to him.

'I want you to know, Estielle, that I'm disappointed with you.' She looked down, her chin quivering. 'But I also want you to know that I understand why you did it and why you didn't care.'

She looked back up at him, and her eyes, the bright blue that reminded him of the ocean, watering and spilling waterfalls down her face, breaking his heart as they dripped onto the plastic of the tabletop. He got up and held out his arms. 'It's okay, Estielle. I'm not angry.'

She sighed with relief, and jumped out of her chair, flinging her arms around his neck, crying. 'Thank you, Castiel, please forgive me!' He kissed the top of her head as her tears soaked into his white shirt, combing her still slightly tangled hair with his fingers.

'I always will. You _are_ like my daughter, after all.'

* * *

**There is chapter 3! I hope you liked it! I'm working on the fourth chapter now, so after that's up, ideas would help a lot! Review if you liked it, or if you didn't, I don't mind, I'd just like some feedback! Thank you, loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! I like this one, it's pretty cute. Hope you all like this!**

**AN: This chapter is rated M for a reason, so go on if you want!**

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Supernatural, I only own Estielle.**_

* * *

**Earlier**

'Oh, my God, Castiel! What are you doing?!' Estielle's hand flew to her mouth, and she started laughing.

'Oh, Sam, I win! I won!' Sam started laughing with her. Dean looked from them down to Castiel, who looked just as shocked and red as he did.

'Wait, what? You two made a bet?'

Sam nodded, holding his side Estielle laughed uncontrollably into his elbow. 'We bet twenty dollars that you guys would get together, kiss, or do…something else!' He laughed harder. Dean flushed a bright shade of red, getting off Castiel lightly and standing up.

'Sammy, can we… Can we talk, please?'

Sam looked down at Estielle, who suddenly seemed worried.

'Hey, it's okay. Remember? It'll be okay.'

He kissed her before following Dean back outside, Estielle turning towards Castiel as the door closed behind her. Sam stayed on the step closest to the door, his brother's back facing him.

'Dean, c'mon, tell me what you haven't told me. How come you suddenly fell in love with him?'

Dean turned to face his younger sibling, desperation written clearly on his face. 'You understand how I feel, Sammy, I know you do. Because you and the angel girl looked at each other once, just _once_, and now you're running around like you've just gotten married, and I bet you'll both fuck soon, no matter what Cas says, too. And it's different for you. You're able to show how you feel to each other and won't ever get weird looks in public if you do. Cas and I just only now figured it all out, and that was difficult. And she kissed you after a night knowing you! A _night_, Sam. Do you know how that felt for me? Hard. Cos I knew that I loved Cas, and I wanted to be like that with him, but I felt like it wouldn't… like you wouldn't see me the same way, as your brother, you know?'

Sam looked down, nodded. 'I'm sorry, Dean. I'm sorry that you couldn't just say it in front of me, even though I trust you with everything, and you can't trust me about you being bi. I get it, I guess. But if we're going to trust each other, I have to say one thing. If you make another damn sex joke about Estielle and me, I'll think of an extra dirty one for you and Cas that will stay with you till you die. You get that?'

Dean breathed in and sighed heavily, but smiled. 'Okay, fine. No more jokes.'

Just then, they heard Estielle screaming at Cas, 'YOU KNOW WHY SAM AND I WERE AN HOUR LATE? BECAUSE WE WERE IN THE BACK OF THE GODDAMN CAR! I LET HIM! HE DIDN'T FORCE ME, HELL, I WELCOMED IT! SERIOUSLY, CAS! HOW THE HELL DID YOU NOT REALISE IT?!' Then silence. Sam turned back to his brother slowly.

'Oh, and that happened. We might have…screwed a bit in the back of the-'

Dean held up his hand. 'Shut up, man. Just…stop. Just don't do that again. Come on, it's getting cold out here.' Sam opened the door, and Estielle jumped at him, almost knocking him backwards.

'Sammy, he's not mad at us, he forgives me! And he's fine with us being together, mostly because I can't go back now, but like I really cared about if I would be able to go back or not.' She suddenly gasped, let go of Sam, and smiled widely as she hugged Dean.

'DEEEEEAN! I don't care if you kiss Cas all the time, I think it's cute! Can I call you Dad? I will! Since you and Castiel are basically married! What if you did! I could sing at it and everything, and it could be the best party ev-'

Her eyes fluttered rapidly and then closed, and she almost fell to the floor if Sam hadn't picked her up just as her knees gave way. Dean looked up and saw Castiel's hand outstretched, two fingers pressed together where Estielle's head had been.

'She was getting a bit too excited. She does that a lot, it gets a bit out of hand sometimes.' He looked at her, sleeping in Sam's arms, her body limp and her chest rising and falling slowly. He stroked her forehead and kissed it gently. 'Goodnight, Estielle.'

Sam carried Estielle into the bedroom, sitting her up and gently shaking her shoulder. 'Hey, sweetheart, wake up, you need to get changed to sleep.' The angel yawned and opened her eyes groggily. She spoke with her words slurred together. 'I don wanna get dress…' He held her shoulders and stood her on her feet, swaying.

'Come on, Estie, you have to.' She fell forwards and laughed. 'Why don't you just do it for me? I don't wanna do it myself, I wanna sleep, Sammy!' He sighed and picked up one of his shirts and a pair of flannel shorts she had bought. 'Okay, fine. I'll do it for you.' She yawned again. 'I'm tired, Sammy.

'I know, Estie, I know.'

He pulled the t-shirt over her head, putting it onto his bed. He got on a knee, untied her boots and pulled them gingerly off of her feet. He undid the button of her jeans, unzipped them and brought them down. He blushed as he looked back up, and quickly shot back to his feet. Estielle turned around. 'Get this for me, please?'

He cleared his throat awkwardly, producing a small laugh from her lips. After he unhooked her bra, she took it off almost as if nobody else was in the room. He was red, and when she saw, she smiled. 'Come on, Sam, you've seen this already.' He shrugged. 'It's…um…still a bit of a shock.' She grabbed Sam's shirt and put it on, ignoring the shorts.

'Hey, Sam?'

'Yeah, Estielle?' He replied, starting to undress himself.

'If you want, you can sleep in here with me.'

He didn't talk as he got into his sweatpants and took off his shirt until he got near his bed. 'Which side do you want?'

Estielle smiled. 'Either one.' Sam pulled the covers aside on the left, closest to the door. He lifted up his arm, and she put her head into his side, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent, earthy and a hint of smoke, printed on him from many burnings of corpses and ghosts. He kissed her head, working his fingers through her hair, rubbing her shoulder. Estielle looked up at his face, resting her chin on his bicep.

'Sammy?'

'Yeah, Estie?'

'Do you think they will end up getting together? Cas wants to know, he's a bit nervous about jumping into it if Dean won't commit fully…'

Sam stroked her cheek with his thumb. 'Dean says he wants it to work really badly. He's serious. It's kind of a first for him, wanting to actually be in a commitment with someone besides himself.'

* * *

Dean and Cas were sitting at the table now, Cas in the same seat as before during his talk with Estielle, Dean where she had been. He looked at his hands, which were folded one over the other.

'You know, Cas, that I-uh…that I'm not the best when it comes to being with someone. You've seen it, I know.'

Cas sighed. 'Yes.' 'Well, I want you to know that…I'll try-no, I will- be completely and only yours, okay? I won't be with anyone else. If something goes wrong, I'll try and fix it. If you get sick, I'll help you get better. If you're down, I _will_ make you happy. I promise, Cas, to do anything you need me to do to keep you as happy as possible.'

Castiel couldn't talk. He could only reach across the table and grab Dean's hand, looking into the green eyes he loved. Dean smiled and leaned over slightly. 'You know, they're sleeping now.' A wicked look flared in his eyes. 'And I told Sam not to do it in my car.'

Cas leaned forwards, his face almost touching Dean's. 'What are you implying, Dean Winchester? Are you suggesting-' He smiled and laughed. Dean grinned. 'So, what do you say? They did already, and I think we should all be on the same level for a little bit.' Cas kissed Dean shortly. 'Shotgun.'

Dean grabbed the Impala keys, carefully opening the motel room door and beckoning Cas to follow. The angel hurried to the car, and they drove off into the night while Sam and Estielle slept.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes halfway, unable to open them any further. He yawned, and felt Estielle stir beside him, moving her arms to hold his shoulder and back of his neck. He chuckled and kissed her before gently getting out of bed, going towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. As he held the door open, searching with tired eyes, he felt a set of arms snake around his waist, a head press against his back. 'Dean and Cas aren't here. They took the car.' Sam found what he was looking for and closed the fridge, opened the cap, and drank the bottle in a few seconds. 'Probably to have their first time, I bet.'

'Maybe. You know, Sam, I was thinking. They're gone. We're alone. You…' Estielle slid her hands down his torso to just above the waistband of his pants. '…and me.' He turned around so she was facing him, her back against the door.

'Estielle…'

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and said devilishly, 'I want you right now. Right here, Sam.'

Sam grabbed her by the waist, picked her up, and set her onto the closest counter. He kissed her hard, moving his hands down from her waist to her knees, going up her thighs. She gasped and shivered as his hands went up her shirt, and he grinned into her neck.

'You want me now, right?'

She nodded wildly, her eyes shut tightly. 'Yes, yes, I do, now!'

He bit the skin on her neck, not letting her have him, teasing her. She groaned.

'God, Sam, just do me already!'

She was ready; he decided to string it out a bit more, just for kicks.

'What do you say?'

She gasped and smiled as he finally pushed into her. 'Please…'

* * *

Dean was holding Cas' face, kissing him deeply, his body above the angel's. They were in the back of the car, the windows cloudy, and the air hot and humid. Castiel let his hands slide up Dean's back, wandering over each muscle, putting each detail in a section of his mind to keep with him. He didn't want to go anywhere. The world could have been ending and he wouldn't have moved a single inch from Dean, from his Guardian. Or his boyfriend, Cas didn't care which one. All he cared about was that Dean and he had made their bond even more solid, had tied their hearts together. What Estielle had said didn't seem like that much of a strange thing. If they wanted, they could go to Seattle and say that they wanted it.

Dean pulled his lips away, and smiled, his eyes closed. 'I- thank you.' Cas tilted his head to the side and moved a strand of hair sticking to Dean's forehead back to his ear. 'Why?'

'That was the first time I've felt whole for a really long while.'

'What do you mean-'

'I mean, you idiot,' Dean laughed and kissed Cas on the nose, 'That you make me complete.'

Cas smiled and rubbed Dean's back slowly. Dean let his body fall lightly onto Cas', still breathing heavily.

'We should go back… to the motel…'

Cas kissed his hair. 'In a bit. Just… I need to stay here a little longer.'

They left their coats and shoes in the car when they arrived in front of the motel room thirty minutes later, trying to be as quiet as possible, getting into Dean's bed in their shirts and jeans. Cas slipped his hand under Dean's t-shirt to his heart, resting his head against the warmth Dean's chest. Dean held the angel close, mumbling 'I love you' until he was sleeping. Castiel closed his eyes, not minding that Estielle's bare back was facing him, that Sam was just as bare underneath her. She was happy. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**There it is! Tell me how it was, I love getting feedback. Thanks, everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! This has to be the fastest I've uploaded and updated a story! I can't update the Whouffle sequel right now (GOD DAMMIT DESTIEL! MAKING ME TRY TO FINISH YOU BEFORE THE SEQUEL! GACH!) Anyways, hope you all like it!**

* * *

**One Week Later**

'Okay, class, we have a new student. What's your name?' 'Estielle.' The teacher looked to the rest of the seniors in the English class at Sammamish High School. 'Say hello.' 'Hey, Estielle.' The angel smiled and looked down at the floor.

'Why don't you take a seat next to Emma? Emma, raise your hand!' Another girl with red hair waved her arm in the air. Estielle walked timidly down the aisle to the fourth row, and sat down next to the girl. 'So, where you from?' Estielle got out a book and a pencil. 'Heaven. It's a little town in Illinois, no one knows it exists, really.'

'Cool. You got any brothers or sisters?'

'No, just me and my dads. My boyfriend lives with us, he…it's a bit complicated.'

'You have two dads? That's awesome! I'd love to meet them sometime!'

'Really?'

'Yeah! And your boyfriend. Does he go here?'

'No, he… he's done with school, he's 26.'

Emma nodded, and Estielle didn't really pay attention. She was busy drawing Sam in her notebook.

After English, Estielle was shown by Emma to the lunch room, where well over a thousand people were all eating. 'Okay, let's see…DYLAN! JONAH! HEY! NEW GIRL!' Emma grabbed Estielle's hand, and pushed through the crowd of teenagers. 'Sorry, 'scuse me, new girl. Move it, this girl needs food.' They stopped at a table with ten other people. 'These are my friends. Estielle, meet Jonah, Dylan, Rebecca, Lina, Angela, Gabby, Maya, Sean, Destiny and Caitlynn. Guys, this is the new girl, Estielle.' Estielle sat next to Gabby, who looked like her sister Rachel. Well, minus the twelve foot long wings and the flaming white eyes and unforgivingness. 'So, Estielle, any of the guys here catch your eye yet?' 'No, I already have a boyfriend.' 'What's his name?' 'Will we get to see him?' 'Is he hot?'

'His name is Sam, maybe, and yes. TOTALLY hot.'

Gabby turned on her phone and handed it to Estielle. 'Here, does he have a phone? Ask him to send a picture.' 'O-okay.'

She sent the question, along with a picture of her new friends waving. A reply came back. A video.

'Holy shit, he's hot as hell.'

'Hey, Estie! Hope you're having a kickass day! Dean and Cas are with me- Guys, say hi!' Cas proceeded to kiss Dean, and Sam trained the phone back on him. 'Okay, then, I guess that was hi. Anyways, hey to everyone, and Estie, I love you.'

Emma started squealing. 'Oh, my god, were those two your dads? THEY'RE FUCKING ADORABLE! OH MY god! Gabs, can I post it on tumblr? No, I should get a picture of Sam and Estielle, I bet their height difference is the cutest.'

* * *

Sam drove out of Bellevue Square. He thought it was weird how a school was called Sammamish when it wasn't even in Sammamish. At least Estielle was far from there, what with the large string of demon possessions and ghost sightings. They had already burned over twenty corpses in two days.

But at least Estielle was actually having a somewhat normal high school experience. Not what he had gotten. Hopefully not what Dean had. He pulled into the Sammamish parking lot, already filled with cars. He saw Estielle with a group of eleven people, and motioned for her. But instead of just her, all of them followed. 'Oh, wow, Estielle, you weren't lying, his is tall. He's at least six foot two.' She bounced next to him, standing up on her toes to kiss him gently. 'Hey, Sammy.' 'Hey, Estie.' 'TUMBLR!' Emma snapped their picture. 'Guys, this is the cutest! Oh, my God! I can't even right now!' Estielle laughed. 'She's…she's like that.' Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. 'ESTIELLE!' 'Dean, stop! Put me down!' He laughed. 'What? It's not every day that an-my angel goes to high school.' Cas hugged her.

'Good job, Estielle,' he whispered, 'but we'll be leaving pretty soon, in a few days.'

'Why?'

'Because the problem in Sammamish is too much. Michael won't help, Gabriel won't either. I prayed for an hour and they wouldn't help me.'

Estielle pushed away. 'But, Cas, I don't want to leave yet. Sammy, tell them that we can't leave yet.' Sam was silent. 'Sammy?' Dean cleared his throat. 'Maybe we should go now, Sam.' Emma hugged Estielle. 'Hey, don't worry. If you do leave, there's always Facebook, right?'

* * *

The car ride was silent, all twenty three minutes of it. Estielle just stared out of the window, her head on her hand, watching the green trees and blue grey sky zoomed by in a flurry of bright and dark stripes. They stopped at a Day's Inn by I-5, and Sam grabbed her backpack as he unlocked the door to their room, Cas and Dean going into theirs. Since getting into multiple unexpected walkins during some private moments, the four of them decided it'd be the best to get two rooms instead of just one. Sam closed the door behind Estielle, who dumped her bag onto the dinner table, pulling out a math book and paper, turning to a page in the middle of the huge textbook.

'It sucks that I had to start there in the middle of the school year. None of this makes sense.'

'What are you working on? I might be able to help, I was pretty good at this stuff.'

Estielle turned to the first page of the chapter. 'Um…some sort of calculus. I just don't even get it.' Sam sat down at the table next to her, and started writing. 'So, how was school today, I forgot to ask?'

'It was great! I made tons of friends, they're all amasing!'

'How come you were so quiet in the car today?'

'Well, I just- I don't want to leave, Sammy. I don't want to leave them yet, not for a while. I have an idea, I could stay here with one of my friends and you guys could hunt and all that while I finish school. Wouldn't that be able to work out, Sammy? I'd be happy. You want me to be happy, right? And I can get a phone and we can talk every day and say I love you all the time, like now. Please, Sam? I wanna finish the school crap, and then we can be together all the time.'

Sam took a deep breath. 'Estie, you do know that the possessions are starting to spread out and are getting closer to Bellevue, right? They'll probably be gone before the school year is done.'

'A compromise, then. If one of them is possessed, I'll leave. Okay?' Sam thought, put down the pencil in his hand, and dug his eyes into his palms.

'I just don't want to see you get hurt by this, Estielle,' he said, his voice cracking. 'I've had friends who've died while I was gone, and I don't have good luck with a person when I finally become happy with them. Always when I'm away for a minute, they're gone. And I don't want to lose you, too.'

Estielle smiled and kissed his cheek. 'I'll be careful. I can burn the symbols of her knife onto a pocket knife or something, I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry, Sammy. Really.'

Sam sniffed, and sat up straight.

'Now. Calculus, huh?'

* * *

The next morning, Dean packed all of his, Cas, and Sam's things into the trunk of the Impala, giving Estielle one of his extra duffle bags to store all of her things. Emma helped put the bag into the back of her Tiguan; She had insisted that Estielle stay with her for the last two months of school, even going so far as to convince her mother to buy Estielle an iPhone to keep in touch with the guys. As Estielle was about to get into Emma's car, Sam grabbed her hand.

'Estie, wait.'

He pulled her to his chest, kissing her, telling her goodbye without having to speak.

She sniffed, and realised she was crying. 'I… I love you, Sammy.'

He hugged her tightly, dug his face into her hair, and choked out, 'I know. I know.'

Cas hugged her, and said, 'I- we'll all miss you. Call every day, if you have any problems, or just want to talk. We'll be here.' She nodded. 'I have the pocket knife, I burned in the symbols. If any demons try to get me, I'll take care of myself.'

'Estie, I'm proud of ya. I'm glad you didn't choose what I did, I think it was the best decision for just me. I'll miss your singin'.' Dean hugged her, and she waved goodbye to the three of them as she finally got into the Tiguan, the guys in the Impala.

She cried as Emma turned left and the Impala turned right, going somewhere else, leaving her behind.

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT: I cried while I wrote the last part... (;_;)**

**Anyways, tell me how it was! I'm starting up on chapter 6. I have no idea how long this going to be, but I think the chapters might get pretty long. I'll be working on this story while I'm bored (so during chemistry and homework and shit) and my goal is to have it finished by the end of the school year or something. But whatever. i don't really want this story to end...**

**Thanks for reading! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! This took me a bit, but it's done. I loved the feedback on the last chapter (I'd love more!) so review and suggest stuff!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural, just the character of Estielle. Her friends are based off people I know.**_

* * *

Estielle spent the rest of the day silent, drawing in her notebooks while attempting to listen to the teachers. One of the boys was named Sam, and she felt her heart ache. A girl named Cassandra responded only to Cass, and she decided not to speak with her. Another girl was always talking about her best friend Dean Marcus. As she sat in class, listening to nothing, she heard everything that so much as reminded her of her small family. Her best friend, who was like her father. His boyfriend, who loved her like a father, too.

And her boyfriend who she wanted to stay with forever.

The bell rang for lunch, and she walked almost on autopilot, almost oblivious to what was going on around her. She sat next to Gabby again, who was trying to start a conversation, but Estielle couldn't focus, her eyes continuing to wander and stare at the wall across the room. She sighed and took out her phone. She turned to Emma. 'Save my seat, alright? I'm going to go into the hallway to call them.' Her friend nodded, and resumed talking with Maya about the latest episode of Doctor Who.

Estielle dialled Sam's number, and held the speaker to her ear, drumming her fingers on her leg in anxiety. 'Come on, pick up, pick up…'

'Hello, who is this?'

She couldn't talk for a few seconds, relieved to hear his voice. 'Hi, Sammy. God, I miss you guys so much already.'

'You doin' alright?'

'Yeah, yeah, a lot better now… now that I'm hearing your voice.'

He made a sound like a laugh, and her heart raced. 'I'm happy I could make you feel good.'

'You do that well, anyways.'

'In which way, though?'

She giggled. 'Both. Where are you guys heading?'

Sam said something to Dean, and told Estielle, 'There's a sign coming up in a second. We're on our way into Oregon, and Dean says that we'll go towards Wyoming, there's been ten disappearances in the past month along this one stretch of road, and no one knows where they went.'

'Huh, that is something worth looking at. Hey, listen, I gotta go. Lunch, you know…'

He laughed, the one he made when he didn't really want something to end, but wanted to seem happy. 'Yeah, yeah, okay. So, I'll call you tonight?'

'Yeah. Oh, and Sam?'

'Yeah?'

'Be careful, alright?'

'Okay, Estie. I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

Estielle hung up, and took a deep breath before going back into the packed lunch room. She found her way to her table, and felt like the next two months would be the slowest months of her already long life.

* * *

**One Month Later**

'Gabby, what's the matter? You don't seem that good…' 'It's okay, Estielle I-I feel fine…'

Estielle and Gabby were in math class, Gabby's head in her hands and her face paler than usual. 'Oh, my God, I feel sick… Shit.' She jumped out of her seat, hand over her mouth, and ran out of the classroom. The teacher, Ms. Davis, nodded to Estielle, who ran out after her friend and into the girl's bathroom closest to their classroom. She froze when she entered the bathroom; the strong smell of sulphur filled her nose and made her gag, and what faced her made her heart stop.

Emma, Maya, and Lina were standing in a circle around Gabby, who was bleeding uncontrollably, her breaths sounding like she was being choked as the slit in her throat poured red. Estielle pushed the other three girls aside, and held Gabby's head in her lap. 'Gabby! Oh, Father, help her-' Gabby's eyes widened, and she grasped the front of Estielle's grey shirt, leaving red where her hands gripped the faric tightly.

'Estielle, I'm scared! Their eyes… they're not-' She coughed violently, blood splattering Estielle's front, and her hand dropped from Estielle's shirt, and her eyes stared at nothing, still holding the fear she had died with.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here, guys? The little angel everyone's talking about. Estielle, the perfect girl. Oh, but where are your Guardians, little girl?'

Estielle looked up at Emma, who had a look of both hatred and happiness on her face. The demon punched Estielle in the face, and she felt her jaw crack.

'Looks like I'm going to kill my first angel.'

Estielle crumpled as Emma kicked her in the stomach. 'But we know what you were doing with that hunter in the dark. Oh, Estielle, not as angelic as you think you are, aren't you?'

Estielle felt the anger start to boil. 'Who are you? Why did you kill Gabby?'

'I'm a demon. You don't know me, I'm just a damn nobody. But after I kill Sam Winchester's whore, after I make you bleed to death on the floor beneath my feet, I'll be a hero, and no one's gonna forget me. And the girl, that Gabby girl? She sold you out, she found out about you. But she was just as expendable as every other human on this rock.' Estielle suddenly laughed, and the three girl's eyes became black, their faces distorting with hatred.

'What's so damn funny, angel? You're going to die!'

'I'm just thinking about the fact that none of you bitches will get out of this, let alone kill me.'

'Oh yeah?' Maya said sarcastically. 'What makes you so sure?'

'My preparation.'

Estielle flipped open the pocket knife, stabbing Lina in the throat just before she pounced at her. Her eyes sparked, the skin around the knife glowed red, and after Estielle pulled the knife out, the girl fell limply to the floor, blood pouring from the wound in the neck. As the other two demons screamed in fury, Estielle knew her eyes had turned white, that she was now the one talking.

_'__Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,_ _te rogamus, audi nos!'_

The demons fell out of the girl's bodies, gathering in a cloud of black smoke on the floor around their vessels before going back down to Hell. Estielle was shaking, and ran out of the bathroom, out of the school's entrance, leaving all of her things in the math classroom. She took out her phone, and called Sam.

'Hey, Estie! Isn't it school time-?'

'Sammy, I need to get out of here. Three demons possessed my friends, and I don't know if there are any more in this school, and they know about me, they know I'm and angel, and they attacked me, so I had to kill them, otherwise I would have died.'

Sam suddenly turned serious. 'Go to Emma's, get your stuff, and get here before they find you. I'm in my room right now, but come to Cas and Dean's. It's at a motel, room 27. Super 8 Douglas, on 314 North Russell Avenue in Douglas, Wyoming. Once you have your stuff, come here, and we'll be waiting in the room for you. I'll tell the school that you saw them fight and ran off once you saw a knife. But, Estie? Bury the knife you used somewhere no one's gonna find it. Okay?'

'Okay. I'll see you soon. Tell Cas I say hello again, alright?'

'And, Estie? I know they were your friends. You can stay in the room for a while if you need to.'

'Okay. I love you, Sam.'

'I love you, too. Be careful.'

And he hung up, leaving her to stand outside in a blood stained shirt and jeans, and it began to rain. The blood washed off of her clothes.

Her Father was helping her.

* * *

Sam hung the phone up and knocked on Cas and Dean's room door, and Dean answered.

'What's wrong, Sammy? You have that face. Tell me what's wrong.'

Sam pushed past his brother and sat on the couch, his head in his hands. He rubbed his hands down his face before folding them and pressing his forehead against them. 'Estie-She's in trouble. She said that… um… Three of her friends got possessed, and she's not sure if there are any others, you know, so she's scared. She's gonna be here in a second with her stuff, so...'

He bit the tips of his thumbs to keep himself from crying. She had been hurt, she had been hurt by her friends, and he couldn't protect her. He had promised she'd be okay. And she wasn't.

Cas and Dean sat next to each other, staring at the door, talking in hushed voices about something. Sam just looked at the ground, and couldn't move until he heard the fluttering of wings and s bag being dropped to the floor, and Estielle's voice.

'Hello, Sammy. It's nice to see you again in real life…'

* * *

**There is Chapter 6! Hope it's okay! Thanks for reading it!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven! Thanks to all of you who have been reading, it makes me happy! _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural, just Estielle and Liviana.**_

* * *

Sam breathed out, relief crashing over him like a tsunami as soon as he saw her face. He jumped over the couch, and grabbed her, pulling her close and picking her up. She winced. 'Ouch, Sam, that hurt.'

He held her a bit less tight. 'What hurts, Estie?'

'Emma- I mean the demon possessing her- punched me in the jaw, and then kicked me in the stomach. Ow, shit! Cas, please.' The other angel nodded, and went over to where she was standing and placed his hand on her face. After a few seconds, she relaxed.

'Thanks, Cas. I never could get the hang of that… You'll have to teach me again, since I've got the free time now.'

She ran at Dean, who stood up and caught her as she jumped into the air, and spun her. 'Estie, I'm so glad you didn't get hurt back there! Did anyone see you kill them?'

She shook her head. 'No, Gabby was the only other person, but she died before I killed them.' Estielle suddenly burst into tears, and ran out of Dean and Cas' room, into the next one. She threw open the door, saw Sam's bag, and collapsed onto the couch, her head in a pillow, her body shaking from the severity of her sobs. She heard someone enter the room and sit by her.

'Estie, it's okay. You can tell me what happened, alright? I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to.' She lifted her head up, and saw Sam's face, filled with worry and his eyes widened in concern for her.

'So, Gabby and I were in math. She said she felt sick, and went into the bathroom, and I followed her cos the teacher told me to. I went in after her, and when I came in, I smelled sulphur, and I saw Gabby on the floor with her throat slit and she was bleeding bad.

'Emma and two of my other friends were just staring at her, and I tried to calm Gabby down, but she was scared. She died, and the look she had when she did…Sam, she looked like she had just seen death itself. And then Emma said she knew what I was, and she knew about us. I don't get why a demon would know what we did at night, Sam.

'Then she said she'd kill me, and that she would be a famous demon in Hell for killing Sam Winchester's whore. She called me a _whore_, Sammy, and I got really mad, so I exorcized them and stabbed Lina in the throat right before she would have attacked me, and then I ran away, and-'

She was crying again, and Sam hugged her, holding the back of her head as she cried into his shoulder. She lifted her head off after a minute, and brought her lips to his, catching him off guard as she slipped her hands under his shirt to hold onto his bare shoulders.

'Sam… I've missed you so much…' She bit his lip, laughing when he jumped. 'Not having you around for a single month… It's been torture.' She tugged impatiently at the hem of his shirt, her blue eyes burning white again. 'But now you're here.'

Sam held her tightly and got on top of her, her back on the floor, her hands still playing with his shirt. He suddenly felt the shirt slip off of his skin, and he looked at it; it had been torn in half. He looked back down at Estielle, who was staring up at him in an innocent but suggestive way. Sam understood how she felt after that long and stressful month, with a growing amount of dreams involving her in his bed, her hair in his face, his hands all over her body. She sat up, face to face with Sam.

'And you know what?' She said, her vessel no longer the one speaking, the angel now talking with her voice like a song that he never wanted to stop hearing. She unbuttoned her shirt, and Sam began to shake when he saw only skin all the way down as she leaned closer to his face, her lips just out of contact with his. 'I think we both really deserve this. You deserve it, Sammy, for waiting so long.'

She pushed him onto his back, and he didn't care that his head hit the floor hard, that he'd have a hell of a bump the next day. He couldn't think at all as she did everything they had both been wanting more than anything else during those thirty long days. He only knew he was in Heaven as Estielle helped relieve the tension for both of them.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Estielle was absolutely stress free. There hadn't been any omens for two days, the biggest break they'd gotten. And it was her vessel's birthday. She knew that the girl she was occupying never really had her birthday celebrated; the small piece of information was tucked in a dimly lit corner of her memories, cobwebs of the passing unacknowledged event making the birthday look almost unimportant. So Estielle had told the guys everything the vessel would have wanted for her nineteenth birthday, and she made the grand decision to leave her vessel for an hour, just long enough for the girl to have the day she never had.

Sam, Estielle, Dean and Cas all sat in Sam and Estielle's room, sitting on the floor around a pile of seven presents. She looked nervously to Sam, who breathed heavily. 'I don't mind. I know most of what you do, anyways, so it'll be okay.' Estielle closed her eyes and inhaled, and when she breathed out, in a wisp of white, entered Sam's eyes, and now she was looking straight at her vessel, who was staring at the three of them.

'Oh, hello. You must be the guys who've been helping me out for the past few months. I like Estielle. She's cool. Well, besides the fact she ended my virginity, but hey, at least with a hot guy. So, what's all this?'

The girl smiled. 'Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot. Funny how you forget things so easily. Which one should I open first?'

Estielle pointed to the present from Cas. 'This one, you'll have to open the best one last.' She shuddered, not used to Sam's voice coming out of her mouth. The vessel grabbed the neatly wrapped package, tried to bend it. 'Hm… I'd say books, but they're too big…' She ripped open the paper slowly, laughing at one of the headlines. 'How can this paper be from 1964 and look like it was printed today?' Estielle turned sharply to Cas, who shrugged.

'Well, you can't really get any of those in 2009, can you?'

The girl smiled widely at the six records in front of her, The Beatles, Elvis Presley and Buddy Holly smiling photogenically up at her from the covers. 'Thanks, Castiel, that's awesome! Wait, if these are records…' She gasped and grabbed the second of Cas' presents, ripping it open like a child on Christmas. 'OH, MY GOD! A TURNTABLE! Thanks, Cas, these have to be the best presents ever!' She hugged the angel, who said, 'You're welcome…um…'

'Liviana. Oh, Dean, did you get me anything?'

Dean turned red. 'Well, yeah, they're a bit dumb, but Estie told us, and I just went out last night with Cas and got 'em for you.' He handed her three other packages, and Liviana opened them, finding a vintage Polaroid camera, five packages of film, and a large photo album. 'Thanks so much, Dean! I've always wanted one of these, my mom used to let me use hers when I was little! But my asshole dad broke it one night while he was drunk, he threw it at her head. He missed, you know, cos he was hammered as shit, but later he didn't let us get another one. I never forgave him for it.'

Liviana turned to Estielle, and the angel cleared her throat.

'I- Sam got these for you.' Estielle handed her vessel two small boxes. Liviana laughed.

'Do you usually talk in third person, Sam?'

Estielle shook her head. 'No, Sam's not really talking right now. It's Estielle. I left you so you could have the day you never had before. For an hour or so.'

Liviana nodded, understanding. 'Ah. So Sam… is he….'

'Dead? God, no! I'd be dead if he was.'

'You really love him, huh? I mean, he must love you a lot, to let you possess him for an hour just to give me some time to be a normal person for once.'

'I really do love him. More than most people in the world. But I love my dads as much as I love him!'

Liviana opened the first box; it had a ring inside. '"To Liviana and Estie,"' the girl read out loud, '"Love from Sam." He's sweet. You're real lucky, Estielle, you got one of the decent guys.' Estielle smiled. In the second box, there was a necklace, from which 3 sealed small vials of salt, iron shavings and holy water hung. Along with it was a note. '"Dear Liviana, I hope you're having a great birthday! Estie told me how you like legends and stuff, so I made this to keep demons away from you. I know, it might be weird, a stranger wanting to keep you safe. But I just want to make sure you're alright. The ring is for both you and Estie. I love you both, and I think of you tow as one person to make it less awkward. I used to date a demon, so I had to adjust. It's easier now, I guess. Again, happy birthday, and I promise to make sure your dad goes to Hell when he dies. Love, Sam."' She picked the necklace up and fastened it around her neck. 'Tell Sam I say thanks. So, Estielle, how about you?'

'Look in your pocket. It's there, I think you'll like it.' The girl pulled a neatly folded piece of paper from her pocket, and unfolded it. She read aloud.

'Dear Liviana,

It's been wonderful being your friend. I'm so happy to call you my vessel, because I understand how you've felt for your entire life. When I was young, almost all of my brothers and sisters ignored me, acted like I didn't exist. But Cas didn't. He was my first best friend, and eventually, he became somewhat a father to me. I know how you feel. I want to stay your friend as long as I'm with you. I wish you a very happy birthday, and I can't wait until next year. Love, Estielle.'

She looked up. 'Thank you all. This has been the best day of my life. I'm ready, Estielle. Thank you.' And with that, Sam regained control of his body, and Estielle was back in Liviana, and could feel the happiness resonating straight from her heart.

* * *

_There is chapter seven! I hope you guys liked it! Feel free to give some feedback and comments, also ideas for the next chapter are welcome. I'm starting to develop a severe case of writer's block, so any help is welcome! Thanks, loves! _


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8! Finally. Sorry it took so long, school is being a bitch right now. I hate chemistry so much.

Anyways, I hope you like this. I love it!

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Supernatural, blahblahblah.**

* * *

Estielle and Sam sat in the back seat of the Impala, Dean and Cas in the front. She leaned her head onto Sam's shoulder, closing her eyes. 'When are we going to get to Philadelphia?' He smiled. 'About a day or so. We've been driving for four hours.' It was 10 at night, and as the four of them zoomed down I-80, Estielle yawned.

'Sammy?'

'Yeah, Estie?'

'What would you do if I told you that I wanted to be with you forever?'

Sam laughed lightly, stroking her hair when she moved her head to his lap.

'I don't know, probably agree and say that I love you more than anything.'

She looked up at him. 'I would like to spend the rest of my life on Earth with you.'

He smiled and kissed her. 'I know.'

Dean turned around for a second, and smiled, looking to Cas.

'Hey, you know what I think is kind of funny? If they get married, and then we do, she'll be married to her step uncle and I'll be married to my father in law.'

Cas shoved Dean lightly. 'Shut up, Dean. I'm actually her brother.'

Dean bit his lip, staring out of the windshield at the road as he thought. 'Okay, so… I'd be Estie's brother in law, your brother in law, and you'd be my brother in law, and Sam would be Estie's brother in law, and she'd be all of ours sister? Ugh, no. That sounds weirder. I like the other one for some reason.'

Cas smiled. 'Well, you know that we could just say that Estie and I aren't all that related. She's more my half-sister, I guess. That is…wow, that is confusing.'

Dean laughed. 'I know! Maybe we can just make it easier on all of us and say that only Sammy and I are related. Cousins. Then it's better.'

Cas couldn't help but smile. He looked back, and saw Estielle sleeping soundly, her head on Sam's knee, her hands hanging off the seat, swaying lightly with each minute move of the car. Sam's eyes were also closed, his left hand resting on top of her head where he had been stroking her hair when he had fallen asleep. Cas leaned the seat back, closed his eyes, and closed his eyes, slipping into a dream as the noise of the car speeding down the road faded away slowly.

* * *

Estielle opened her eyes, squinting at the brightness of the sun as it rose above the tops of a distant skyline like a fireball shot right into her eyes. She sat up, and saw that the car was empty. Have I really been asleep for that long? She thought, and got out of the car, looking around for a sign of Sam, Cas or Dean. She saw a block of motel rooms, the car parked in front of numbers 40 and 39. The neon sign looming over the roofs of the hardly separated buildings buzzed and crackled as she got out, the shape of a red bell looking more like a canyon due to a burnt out section. She went to the trunk to grab her bag, but upon opening it, saw only the fake bottom, no bag. She raised her eyebrows, closing the trunk again. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk between the two rooms, staring from one door to the other.

'If I was Sam,' she said to herself, 'which room would I be in…?' She slumped her shoulders, giving up on guessing. Instead of choosing a random door, she shouted, 'DEAN! CAS! SAM! I'M AWAKE!' Sam opened the door of room 39, and Estielle heard Elvis drift to her from the open door. She smiled and walked into the room, looking around, glancing into the fridge, the bedroom, cupboards. She heard Sam laugh as she was staring into a drawer.

'Estie, what are you doing, sweetheart?' She shrugged, and sat down next to the turntable sitting on a rough rug, the kind that's been stepped on by too many pairs of shoes to be comfortable. She grabbed a pillow from the couch, which was much more inviting to be on than the almost torn like floor. Sam followed her example, and reached into his bag, which was just behind him.

'So, Cas and I figured we should get you and Liviana some more music to listen to, so he went back and kind of sort of stole these for you. Here.'

Estielle smiled at the records given to her; _La Bamba, G.I. Blues, _Frank Sinatra, andThe Supremes were in her hands. She immediately ended the Blue Hawaii record, and after shuffling through the nine other records, settled on a 1950's Elvis album. She set the needle down onto the deck, and leaned her head against Sam's shoulder as the opening guitar notes announced 'Love Me Tender.' Sam kissed her head.

'You know, Estie, we've been together for almost two months already.'

Estielle chuckled lightly. 'Wow. I feel like last week was when we met for the first time face to face.'

'It seems like years to me.'

Estielle punched his arm playfully. 'Shut up, Sammy, we aren't old!'

Sam shook his head, trying to talk. 'No, no, no, Estie. The point is-'

The door to the room suddenly burst open, and Cas ran inside, picked Estielle up and spun here in a circle. 'ESTIELLE, YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!' Estielle was set down back onto her feet, laughing.

'What? I don't know!'

'Guess!'

'Gimme a hint, Cas, I really have no clue, I swear.'

Castiel breathed in deeply, his blue eyes brighter than she had ever seen them and his face filled with joy.

'You can sing at the best party ever.'

Estielle thought long for a moment. She had heard that before. But who had said it? It seemed like ages ago, but also like a second. Suddenly she remembered.

_'__Can I call you Dad? I will! Since you and Castiel are basically married! What if you did! I could sing at it and everything, and it could be the best party ev-'_

She gasped, and flung her arms around Castiel, squealing and crying. 'Oh, my God! Really?! Lemme see, do you have a ring yet?'

Cas shook his head. 'No, well, I don't know, he just asked, and I said yes, and ran in here to tell you!'

Estielle laughed, trying to hold back her tears that were steadily blurring her vision. 'Really, Cas? You're supposed to wait until he gives you the ring, not just run off!'

'It doesn't matter right now, Estie, everything is just perfect! God, I'm the happiest angel on Earth right now!'

Dean suddenly jumped up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding on tight even when Castiel jumped in shock.

'You idiot,' he said, smiling into the angel's neck, 'Of course I have a ring. It's in my damn pocket!' He reached into this left jean pocket, and brought out a small black box, and Estielle had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming in happiness as Dean took out the ring, slid it onto Cas' finger and turned Cas around to kiss him.

Estielle leaned back into Sam's arms, letting them wrap around her. She smiled, her eyes cloudy from her rejoicing tears as the music played, as the love song ended. Elvis sang, like everything in the world was truly perfect, like love wouldn't ever really end.

'_Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For, my darling, I love you, and I always will.'_

* * *

**That's it! I hope you liked it! I was actually crying when I read over it to make sure it was okay and adorable enough because DESTIEEEL! Anyways, leave any cmments, suggestions or fangirl rants you want to. I know you dooooo! (****o**** u ****o****)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter nine! About time! I can't wait until I start on chapter ten. It'll take a while, I have a chem test that is taking up my LIFE. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Estielle soon found out that the Winchesters had a good luck streak when it came to gambling. Especially if Castiel could help them win.

It was late on a Friday night. Dean, Sam, and Castiel piled into the Impala, the brothers in the front and the angel in the back. Estielle ran out of her and Sam's room. She yelled to them, 'WAIT FOR ME! NO, NONO, WAIT!' She suddenly remembered that she had to lock the door, and turned on her heel to turn the key in the lock and put it into her pocket. She hurried to that back, getting in next to Cas.

'I'm so excited! This is the first time I'll ever see this in person! You two have so much luck, you win all the time! It's amasing!'

Cas cleared his throat. 'Most of it was me, Estie, these two have horrible luck with almost every aspect of life except for gambling.'

Dean turned around as he reversed out of the parking spot. 'Shut up, may I point out that Sam is the one with the shit luck in _every aspect of human life_, I am lucky when I drive fifty miles over the speed limit.'

Estielle tilted her head, making sure her face was as sarcastic as possible. 'This is coming from the _badass_ who SCREAMED just because of a cat in a locker.'

Sam snorted, and Dean glared at Estielle. 'Maybe you don't wanna come.' She sat still, silent, not wanting to jeopardize her first glimpse of the brother's only method of income. She stared out of the window, watching as bright lights became brighter in the dark, zooming past her in an array of red, gold, green and colour rich streaks. She smiled, remembering something her Father had told her, when she was crying, before Castiel.

_'My child, do not cry, look into the sky. There is your family, and those around you. See the stars that are shining right now? Each day, a new one is created, and you have a bigger family. You are not alone, Estielle, you never will be alone.'_

She put her hand on the glass, watched as the heat made an outline with fog around her fingers. She saw watched as the streaks of colours slowed to become solid, revealing a gloomy and darker place. The Impala engine cut off in a parking lot, and when Estielle got out, she lifted her eyes up to the sign at the entrance.

'_Billiards and Bar…_Pool? You're playing pool? I thought it'd be something a bit more… Well, exciting. You know, like poker or something.' Dean shook his head.

'No. Poker is only when we're desperate. Pool is the easiest because Cas can move the balls in our favour. You know, so we can get more money and buy stuff. Like pie and food.'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Come on. Oh, wait. Estie, you need this.' He handed her a plastic card.

'An ID card? Really?'

Sam shrugged. 'You have to be 21 to get in, and you wanted to see us, right? Or would you rather wait for an hour in the car?'

Estielle sighed and grabbed the card. 'Fine. Come on, let's go, I want to see you play!'

Dean held the door open for the four of them, and when it shut, Estielle was hit full on with the smell of cigarette smoke and beer, which almost every patron was either drinking, setting down or picking up. She gagged, and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. Sam looked at her, concern on his face. 'You alright?'

'Yeah, it just smells horrible in here.'

'You want to go outside…?'

'No, it's okay, I'll be fine.'

Sam put his arm around her shoulder and led her towards where Cas and Dean were sitting, but were stopped by a waitress in a tight fitting dress and high heels. 'Sorry, but she's not allowed. Twenty one and over, no exceptions.'

Estielle scoffed. 'Please. I'm twenty one, look.' She brought out the fake ID card, and the waitress huffed. 'Sorry, girl. You just look really young, and I have to ask people who look like they could be minors. Have a good time!'

* * *

Estielle sat on the edge of a table, the stench that she had gagged at no longer noticeable. She watched as Sam picked up one of five long sticks from a rack on the wall closest to the table where he was playing against a bulky, black leather wearing man, who looked as if he could snap an angel blade in half with his bare hands. Sam turned to the biker.

'So, for five hundred?'

The man held out his hand, which Sam shook firmly. 'Five hundred.'

Estielle smiled when Cas sat next to her.

'Watch carefully. Sam has to get as many balls as he can into those pockets, but then get the one with the eight into a pocket he aims for.'

Estielle nodded, and watched as Sam took aim at a white ball. He shot forward, and in a second, five of the balls were gone. The biker scoffed.

'Sorry, man, easy win.'

He aimed for the 8, and with a small movement of Cas' fingers, the eight ball missed the pocket, bouncing off of the edge just near the hole. The man swore as Sam took aim again, and Cas led the eight ball into the pocket while knocking another ball in after it. Sam held out his hand.

'Five hundred, cough it up.'

The man reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet. Estielle saw him take out five bills and slap them into Sam's outstretched palm.

'Good game. Fastest one I've ever played. It's like God's helping you or something.'

* * *

Sam and Estielle were sitting on the bed in their room, the turntable playing 'If I Fell.' Estielle searched through her bag, looking for Polaroids she had taken after Liviana and she had gotten the camera. She had documented almost every single day, taking random shots of things from a tree standing alone at the side of the road to Dean and Castiel watching TV together. She found one of her and Sam; she had taken it, and they were smiling as they kissed. She remembered when she had captured it. They had been walking down the street in New York while Dean and Cas hunted, and while in Central Park, Sam surprised her by grabbing her waist to press his lips to hers, laughing as she yelped in shock.

Estielle smiled at the memory.

'Remember this, Sammy? When we were in Central Park?'

Sam took the picture, and grinned.

'Yeah. That was a good trip. Well, besides the shape shifters that were damn near impossible to find. But Central Park was nice.'

Estielle snatched backthe picture and put it into the photo album that Liviana had gotten for her birthday, into the section marked 'New York.' She sighed. 'It's almost full already, and it's been only fourteen days.'

Sam wrapped his arms around her. 'You take pictures of everything, Estie, that's why.'

She rolled her eyes. 'It's because everything here is beautiful! I know I've been here for a while already, but when I see something new, I just feel like there's so much more, and I need to capture it before it disappears.'

Sam kissed her.

'You have to save room for September, Estie, Dean and Cas' wedding is important. It's really going to be a first for you.'

* * *

**THERE WAS CHAPTER 9! The wedding is next, I'm really excited! I feel like it's a real wedding...AKSJAJDHK! Please leave reviews, I love them! Thanks, loves!**


End file.
